FIG. 1 shows a human spine 100. The human spine 100 is divided into five sections. Section 102 is the cervical section; section 104 is the thoracic section; section 106 is the lumbar section; section 108 is the sacrum section; and section 110 is the coccyx section. As shown in FIG. 1, the human spine is naturally curved and its structures vary from section to section. For example, cervical section 102 includes discs having a relatively small size, whereas thoracic section 104, lumbar section 106, and sacrum section 108 include discs that have larger sizes. The sizes of the discs are indicative of the strength of the corresponding sections. Thus, cervical section 102 and thoracic section are not as strong as lumbar section 106, or sacrum section 108. Consequently, less weight can be borne on cervical section 102 or thoracic section 104 than on other sections of the back. If too much weight is borne by one particular section, for example, the thoracic section, injuries can result.
Weight from bags, such as backpacks and golf bags, is typically concentrated on one section of the spine. Back injuries can result, particularly if such bags are heavy. These injuries may include strained muscles and/or spinal injuries.